Spectacular, Spectacular Gumball
by ChiBeaChangas
Summary: Spiderman is called on by the Avengers to go to the Amazing World of Gumball dimension to defeat an unknown threat. Story one of three. One of the five ULTIMATE CROSSOVER series.


(Hi. I'm your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. But you don't need to hear all that junk, cuz I bet the only reason you're reading this story is cuz you like me. Anyway, as an Avenger-alright fine, RESERVE Avenger, ya don't gotta be a d-the Avengers have trusted me with a mission to the Amazing World of Gumball dimension. Some kinda villian is there. I bet the dimension would be yummy, but I don't like gum. Currently I'm flying some ship the Avengers let me use to get to the dimension. It's called a quinjet. I'm still trying to figure out the 'quin' part. Here's the vortex, I'm entering, and I'm h-)

Gumball: Look Darwin! A spaceship!

Darwin: Sweet!

Spiderman: Don't worry, err-fish and...cat/bunny?Anyway, don't worry, it's just me, your friendly neighborhood Spiderman!

Darwin: WTF?!

Gumball: What?

Darwin: Nothing.

Gumball: What're your powers?

Spiderman: Just think about my name long and hard, kid.

Gumball: Point taken.

Darwin: Shouldn't've the newspaper wrote about you?

Spiderman: You read newspapers?

Darwin: No.

Spiderman: There you go.

Darwin: You're a bit rude.

Spiderman: Oh, shut up. Is there anyone evil round here, I'm supposed to be saving lives.

Gumball: Miss Simian is evil.

Spiderman: Great, where can I find her?

Gumball: At the school. We'll take you!

Spiderman: Epic.

Darwin: Cool, we're sidekicks!

Gumball: No Darwin, me and Spidey are partners...you're the sidekick.

Darwin: Aww, can't I be your partner?

Gumball: Nope.

Darwin: Pleeease?

Gumball: Well, I suppose...for five bucks.

Darwin:(Holds out five bucks)

Gumball:(Takes)Thank you.

(School)

Spiderman:(Points at Miss Simian)Is that her?

Gumball: Yep.

Spiderman:(Shoots webs at Ms Simian)DON'T ORANGU-TANGLE WITH ME!

Gumball: Hey that's one of Dad's jokes!

Spiderman:(Kicks to the face)THE JAIL SHUDN'T HAVE GIBBON YOU A SECOND CHANCE!

Darwin: That's another joke Dad used!

Gumball: What, does he watch the show or somethin'?

Spiderman:(Throws a pulled punch)Err...I forgot the last joke.

Gumball: Seriously, he's too old to watch this show.

Spiderman: There. All taken care o-

?:(Creepily)We've found you Spiderman...(Lunges at Spidey)

Spidey: VENOM!

Venom: WE WILL DESTROY YOU...

Spidey: This is a serious pro...kids! Get outta here!

Gumball: We gotta call the police!(Picks up phone and dials 911)911? You gotta help us. There's something evil at the school. HURRY!

Venom: WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU...

Spidey: TAKE THIS, DROOPY!(Throws a hard punch)

Venom:(Groans, then smiles evilly)WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU, SPIDERMAN...

Spidey:(Picks up trash can)STOP BEING A CREEPY JERK!(Throws at Venom, then runs)

Venom: YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!

Spiderman: AAAAHH! This is scarier than that 'The Grieving' episode of Gumball!

Gumball: Did you read that report on the Gumball Wiki?

Spiderman: Yes, and I read it at night, which REALLY FREAKED ME OUT MAN! I had to watch a million Marvel Super Hero Squads just to forget about it for the moment.

Gumball: Sheesh, must've had hard effect on you.

Spidey: Yeah. Anyway, I'm trying to defeat one of my most infamous enemies, so...

Gumball: I can take a hint.

Spidey: Well Venom, time to kick your aaaAAAAHHHH!

Gumball: WHAT'S GOING ON DARWIN!?

Darwin: I don't know, he's freaked out about something.

Spidey: AHHHHHHHHHssss...sorry, I was just thinking about 'The Grieving' some more.

Gumball: Oh get over it.

Venom: WE WILL STOP YOUR BABBLING...PERMANENTLY...

Spidey: Well that's a bit rude(Kicks Venom in face)

Venom: YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO US!

Spidey: Dude, I just kicked you in the face. What, you never been kicked in the face before? Seems like you should've, considering you're a wanted villian and all.

Venom: OH, SHUT UP.

Spidey: You're gonna be shut up once I DO THIS!(Kicks Venom in the face)

Darwin: You already did something like that two seconds ago.

Spidey: Oh, shut up.

Venom: You're going to pay!(Punches Spidey's face)

Spidey: You're going to pay!(Punches Venom's face)

Gumball: What, did you both run out of stuff to say?

Spidey and Venom: oH, sHuT uP.

Spidey: KIDS! YA BOTH SEEM REAL ANNOYIN', SHRIEK AS LOUD AS YOU CAN?

Darwin: Why?!

Gumball: What he said?

Spidey: JUST DO IT!

Gumball and Darwin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fred:(Appears out of nowhere)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Spidey: Wrong TV station.

Fred: Sorry.

Venom:(Covering ears)AAAAH! GRRRR...YOU WIN, SPIDERMAN, BUT WE'LL BE BACK!

Spidey: Good job guys. Man, you guys are annoying.

Gumball: Thanks?

Spidey: Hop on the Quinjet. You guys could be useful. I am on another mission to stop some other villian in an Annoying Orange Dimension.

Gumball: Whoo-ho-(Loud crashing noises)(Everyone turns around to see what it is)

?: BRING IT ON, SPIDERMAN... 


End file.
